A fillet is a thin section of material used as a separator and an enhancement, typically an enhancement added between matting, frames or moldings to embellish a frame design. Typically fillets are used to enhance the presentation of a portrait, painting, framed images and the like. Known fillets used with matting and framing are made of wood strips that are rigid and require special, expensive tools to cut to size. Also, due to limitations in the tooling and to limitations inherent in the material selection, the wood fillets are restricted to straight edges and forty-five degree angle applications, greatly limiting design freedom.
Moreover, acid in wood can leach onto the material surrounding the wood fillet, potentially damaging such material. Also, wood fillets may warp or chip, are relatively heavy and are relatively bulky to store. It would be desirable to provide a fillet which is easy to form and to adjust, which accommodates a wide variety of shapes and sizes of artwork and which can be manufactured in a wide variety of shapes and sizes.